


The Gnashing of Teeth

by Rosypie3



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Child Death, Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gore, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Character Injury, Murder, Not Beta Read, Tooths guardian orgin story, literally Tooth gets murdered and eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: An alternative origin story for Tooth. (Not book complaint)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Gnashing of Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for a knife and gore.

Tooth was nothing but an average resident of her small town but she fancies herself a detective. Little girls have been going missing for a while now, the cops were notified of course, but they didn’t have time to worry about some poor farmers' daughters. They would rather forget about them, they’re considered nobodies after all.

Tooth didn’t forget and she never will. She had been tracking her suspect for months, carefully taking note of his usual haunts and daily routine. Maybe she was a little bit of a stalker but that didn't matter.

Her big break came when he veered from his normal routine. He made a detour for a secluded area in the woods. Instantly she knew something was up, her hair stood on end as she tailed him ever so quietly. She followed him until he reached a little dilapidated shed. With bated breath and wide eyes, she watched as he took out a key and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a little girl. The girl was huddled in the corner, her dress tattered and filthy, her hair falling in front of her face in dirty strings, her eyes were wide and fearful she looked malnourished. She must have been there for a while.  


Every muscle in her body was tense with the urge to run over to that little girl and get her out of there but she couldn't do anything with the suspect right there. She waited keenly aware of every possible sound she could make as she watched him lock the door back up and leave in the other direction. Determined, Tooth as quickly and quietly as she could, sprinted to the shed. Good thing she knew how to pick locks. The rusty lock and chain fell to the ground with a soft thud, she gently opened the door. The smell was what hit her first, it smelled of human feces having been left in a humid environment, the stench was so bad her eyes watered as she desperately held in a cough.

With the sunlight streaming in she could get a closer look at the girl. She was filthy, her dress torn and bloody, dirt smeared on her taut face. The worst part was the trembling that wracked her frame as she pushed herself into the corner of the shed, trying to put as much distance between her and Tooth. Tooth slowly knelt on the ground, making sure her movements were slow and easy to follow. “I’m here to help.” She said in a soft voice watching as the child slowly lifted her head as she listened. “The bad man is gone now, I’m gonna take you home but you have to come with me.” That got the girl's attention. The girl slowly unfurled herself from the wall as she crept ever so closer to Tooth before she hesitantly took her hand, her small hand fitting perfectly into hers.  


Tooth gave a small nod of encouragement before standing up. She led the girl outside and was making her way towards the tree line from where she entered when she heard a small gasp behind her and the small hand tighten its grip. She instantly shoved the girl behind her just in time as she felt something knock into her shoulder as she was flung to the ground.

The man stood in front of her, his angry dark eyes almost looking red in the light. There was a moment of intense eye contact before his eyes slid over to the girl. Scrambling to her feet Tooth launched herself at the man's legs, toppling him over. As she held tight against the man's pounding fists she looked back to see the girl frozen in fear. “Run, RUN!” She yelled at the girl. That snapped her out of it as the girl ran as fast as her little legs could carry her as she disappeared into the trees.  
Tooth only had a moment to feel a surge of triumph before everything went dark.

__________________________________________________

When she came to, everything was wrong. She was staring at her own face, her eyes were closed and dried blood caked the side of her face. With a tentative hand, she gently touched her cheek. She flinched back at the ice-cold feeling. With a detached awareness, she realized her feet weren’t touching the ground. She brought her hands up to her current face and was shocked to feel silky feathers greet her fingertips. She felt something moving on her back. She reached back and felt two large appendages protruding from her back beating in a rapid rhythm. Wings.

She elected to ignore her new appearance and instead focused back on her body in front of her. She was unsure of how she knew for sure that that was her, she had a plain face after all, but something deep in her gut just knew. Her eyes trailed down the rest of her naked body. She doesn’t remember much, but she does remember that she had clothes on.

She’s torn from her thoughts when she hears a door creak behind her. She turns around to see the man in the doorway, cold eyes staring right at her. She’s reduced to nothing more than a deer in headlights, terrified of what he’d do to her. She watches with mounting panic as he strides towards her, purpose in every stride. She closes her eyes as she prepares for the worst. But then nothing happens but an odd shiver, she cracks an eye open and whips around behind her. The man didn’t even see her. She sees him standing over her body on the workbench, a large knife in hand.

Before she realizes what's happening she watches as he plunges the knife into her still chest, flesh-tearing with a hollow thunk as it plunged into her. He drags the knife down to her stomach before stopping. In horror, she reaches for his shoulder attempting to stop him, but nothing happens. Her hand passes right through him as another shiver wracks her body. All she can do is watch. Watch as he sticks his fingers inside of her stomach, his hands becoming coated in red as he rips her open, revealing her organs, her ribs, everything that should never meet open air. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. He pulls one out, her liver maybe, he's grinning. He’s grinning as his hands are coated in her blood. “Stop stop stop stop stopstopstopstop-” She repeats in a mantra so frantically that the words blend together until all that can be heard is a garbled mess of vowels and high keens.

The man is still grinning, he brings her liver ever so closer to his mouth before he bites into it. With a wet squelch, the skin gives and breaks as blood coats the man’s chin and neck, as the blood drips down. His teeth are no longer white as they become coated in her blood. His smile is even more twisted than before. Tooth can only watch as he feasts from her body, the room filled with nothing but the gnashing of teeth as he consumes every bit of her. Her organs were exposed to the open air, glistening in the light as he moved them about in search of his next morsel.

Then something extraordinary happened. All around her little bird looking things emerged from all around the room, hovering with tiny little wings. They all converged in a bright colorful clump around the man and her body. She heard them whispering. “Another one?” “She looks old” “I saw that she freed the replacement” Hot boiling rage coursed through her as she came to a realization. These were other victims, the missing kids that couldn’t be saved. She must have made some sort of noise because the whispers stopped. Their tiny eyes were all on her.

Pure unbridled rage consumed her and without thinking, she tried to make contact with that horrible man again. To her shock, she succeeded, her long needle-like nose pieces through his skin with a muffled scream. Instantly she tastes something sweet with a metallic undertone throughout. So consumed by this newfound sensation she keeps sucking, watching as the man writhes in pain beneath her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the little ones swarm the man as they push and shove each other to get a taste of the man's blood.

She watches in a sick sense of pleasure as the man screams as thousands of tiny needles prick his skin and start to suck him dry. His skin is rapidly becoming tighter and tighter as it clings to his bones like shrink wrap. The man stops screaming as he’s no longer alive, his face forever trapped in that look of terror. He’s nothing but a sad shriveled husk on the floor. Tooth comes back to her senses and remembers that she isn’t alone.  


She couldn’t let them continue to see this. Steeling herself she tore her gaze from the man's shriveled body to the little lost souls in front of her. “Let's go girls.” With the flutter of hundreds of tiny wings, they left that cursed basement and never returned.

Others might not remember the girls lost to that man but she did and she’ll make sure that no kid ever gets forgotten again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment.


End file.
